An important performance component of a golf club is its dynamic excitation response, i.e., the sensation or feel that the golf club delivers to the player at ball impact. Golf club heads typically include rigid metal striking faces, often associated with a harsh feel on off-center shots. To diminish unwanted vibration, inserts of various materials may be used in the striking face of the golf club head. However, such inserts are often configured in the striking face of the golf club head such that there is increased likelihood that an off-center hit results in a point of contact between a ball and the striking face of the golf club that is not positioned on the insert, effecting reduced shot accuracy and an unfavorable vibratory response, or feel. Further, such a configuration diminishes a golfer's confidence, which affects the performance of the golf club.